Field of the Invention
The present invention is something that relates to a technique for correcting of an image.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a system that searches for objects (such as a person for example) captured in a video obtained from a plurality of cameras is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-55443). In the case of searching for objects in video according to a plurality of cameras, there are tints that do not match even though it is the same object due to ambient light, illumination or the like, and this causes precision of matching of objects to be reduced.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-55443, a color correction parameter for matching tints between the plurality of cameras is generated in advance, and deterioration of matching precision is prevented by performing matching of the objects after color correction.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-341762, a method for obtaining a color space of image data whose color space is unclear is disclosed. More specifically, a reference color in a reference color space of an object is stored in a database in advance. Also, an object within image data is identified, several color spaces are assumed, and a tint of the object is converted to a reference color space. When a deviation between the reference color and the tint of the object is small enough to be tolerable, the color space is output.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-55443, it is necessary that the color correction parameter be obtained in advance for the plurality of cameras, and this cannot handle an environment (ambient light for example) that changes in accordance with the passing of time. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-341762, it is necessary that the color space, the reference color, and the like be prepared in advance for each object, and targets for which color matching is possible are limited.